Hot Summer Day
by darkgirl3
Summary: A hot summer day washing cars turns into more when water hose and ice water comes into play. Closer to season 3 but between season 2 and 3. just now posted but wrote in 2012


**Title: Hot Summer Day**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood small appearance by Liz Forbes**

**AN: I don't own any of this sadly it belongs to the creators of the show and L.J. Smith. I borrowed an idea at the end of this story from the Vampire Diaries book series The Return Shadow Souls. Hope you enjoy. **

**AN2: I posted this on Live Journal previously finally posting it here.**

**Hot Summer Day **

Caroline knew she was making Tyler crazy she was in a tank top and bikini bottoms. It was almost 102 degrees outside on top of his body temperature. She was standing holding the water hose in her hand that he'd asked for. They were washing her car then they were going to wash his truck, but she had different plans. She had just sprayed her front and his back cooling them off. Her shirt was green, but it was hugging her chest now and the bra was thin you could see her nipples.

Tyler was trying not to look because he knew what he was going to see. Caroline was tempting him and he knew it. It was one temptation he wanted so badly though, to take her right now on the back of his truck or against her car. He was already frustrated because of the heat and now she wanted to play. He was trying not to show how turned on he was and thankfully he had on loose shorts.

"Spray me again and I'll show you what I'll do with that, Forbes," he said drawing out her last name as he turned around looking at her. He was holding the bucket of ice cold water that she'd just filled up to start washing her car.

Caroline looked him, "Oh so it's Forbes now huh, well lets see, Lockwood," she replied before holding the sprayer handle down getting him with the water hose. It was the same moment that Tyler moved throwing the bucket of water on her. She squealed out feeling the cold water land on her, she was supposed to be cool, vampire and all, but she was hot. It was his fault too watching him wash the front of her car had gotten her wet. It wasn't the wet like she was now though; it was between the legs wet.

Tyler was beside her after throwing the empty bucket down. He wrapped his arms around her and she was against his truck in a second. Her entire torso from the waist up was against the tail gate which was down. He leaned over her whispering in her ear, "I bet you're wet here too," he said moving the bikini bottoms aside and testing her.

She whimpered his entire body weight against her, she could feel his cock too, and it was hard. She could feel the heat coming off of his erection also. She squirmed moving back against him lifting her feet off the ground. "Tyler," she got out trying to get more than just a slight trace from his fingers. If anybody drove by they'd get a show for sure and she was slightly sure he wouldn't continue in the opening. However, she so badly wanted him to finish this right now.

Tyler already knew what she wanted and he was debating on giving it to her or walking away. He moved slightly back taking in the view. Her against his down tail gate completely wet from the bucket of water. He pulled the strings on her bikini bottom before pulling it off tossing it on the back of the truck. He undid the button and zipper on his shorts letting them fall to the ground. He leaned back down before thrusting inside with one quick motion.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip to keep from shouting as he filled her completely. He was holding her hips pulling her back as he thrusted towards her. She could feel the hot heat of the truck from cooking in the sun and the heat from him as well. She didn't have anything to hold onto while he was taking her from behind. Her legs were still dangling off the back because he had her so far on the truck.

Caroline felt herself being pulled forward as his arms somehow wrapped around her waist. She was standing now his hardened cock still inside of her thrusting in quick sharp motion. She felt his hand under her top before he told her to take it off. He was already naked, his shirt forgotten earlier when they started.

She pulled her shirt off letting it fall before she felt water running down her body again. He'd somehow gotten the water hose off the ground and it was gushing water now. He made two more upward thrusts and he was cumming. He pulled out after the second spurt of cum filled her letting the rest cover her stomach and chest as he turned her around quickly. It mixed with the water that was quickly drying from the heat of the sun.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Damn," Caroline said finally getting her voice back. They hadn't had that kind of sex until now; it usually was fast, but not like that. It was urgent; need you now kind of sex and she loved it. "We have to do that more often."

Tyler smiled nodding before he kissed her lips, they really should get out of view in case her mom decided to drive by. He couldn't seem to care though; he picked the water hose up covering half of it with his thumb before spraying her. The post sex laziness was interrupted with her scream before she slapped at his hand. He laughed before chasing her around her yard both of them completely naked.

Caroline turned the water specked off in a hurry trying to get away from him once the water stopped coming out. He was still chasing her and she made it up the front steps into the house trying to get upstairs. However, he caught her because he came in the back door picking her up around the waist and speeding up the stairs. They landed on her floor, her on his stomach before rolling over onto the carpet.

Tyler moved quick covering her body with his again making a growling sound cupping both of her breasts and holding her to him. Caroline was on her knees, leaning back into him already knowing what was coming. She leaned her head to the side feeling his breath against her neck. He held her breasts massaging them, cupping them, pinching her nipples before sinking his teeth into her exposed flesh. She'd turned her head giving him silent permission to bite her; she loved it, the feel of him drinking from her.

She whimpered his fingers pinching and twisting her nipple while the other found her clit worrying it as well. She thought she was going pass out in pleasure as his tongue licked the blood that spilled out. "Tyler," she gasped his hand moving quicker against her clit, she cried out, her orgasm coming in tidal waves.

His canines pulling away from her neck as his own orgasm covering her back and his stomach with cum. His eyes went back to their normal brown color letting her go before she turned around. Caroline kissed him tasting her blood in his mouth before she returned the favor sinking her fangs into his neck. She didn't take but a pull or two because she wasn't hungry like he'd been.

They laid on her floor cuddling up together glad to be inside where it was a lot cooler. She ran her fingers over his chest drawing designs. She mostly drew hearts or spelling out their initials. They hadn't talked about the strange cravings he had, the fact that his bite didn't hurt her or what had happened when he'd left with Mason for those two months.

She really didn't want to know what had happened she was just thankful she had him back. Mason was around too, but Tyler was the werewolf she wanted. The sex between them was unbelievable nothing like what she'd had those times with Damon or even those college boys at parties. Even before he'd turned it had always been good, but now it was like fire inside of her. She loved that feeling it made her nice and warm again.

Tyler moved his hand over her back thinking about telling her where he'd been. Mason told him it was his choice weather to say anything or not. It wasn't like it was a secret that his Uncle had been helping him. The wolf inside of him was silent; he'd fallen into a deep sleep after Tyler had cum. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but he did.

"If a werewolf and vampire have sex after the third full moon that's he's been turned, she or he can get pregnant," Tyler said before adding really quickly that the vampire would become a werewolf as well or rather a hybrid.

Caroline wasn't sure what to say, but she snuggled into his embrace. "Okay," she added after a moment, "If I become a hybrid am I going turn too?" she asked.

"No, Lexi never has turned in the last year that she's been one," he said knowing that Caroline knew Stefan's best friend was also Mason's wife, first vampire to ever get pregnant, and first new generation hybrid.

Caroline smiled before telling him she didn't care if they had kids or puppies because she loved him. He was smiling back telling her he loved her too before falling asleep in her arms. Neither one of them had noticed her mom coming up the stairs or shutting the door.

Liz wasn't sure she was comfortable with Tyler and Caroline together not because of the vampire werewolf business. It was more of the part of knowing Tyler was the kind to break hearts, but for some reason Caroline had changed him. She just hoped they held off on the kids or puppies, but was hopping it would be grand kids instead of puppies.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**THE END**

**AN2: Part** I borrowed from the books was about becoming a werewolf if you got pregnant by a werewolf. I added the part about hybrid since Caroline is a vampire in this story. /B

/lj-cut


End file.
